A manual transmission system enables a driver to select a gear ratio for the transfer of drive torque from an engine to a driveline. In one example implementation, the driver moves a shift lever of the manual transmission through an H-pattern gear selector to engage a gear selector fork and achieve one of a plurality of drive gear ratios (e.g., first through sixth gear) or a reverse gear ratio. Some gear ratios, however, are not desirable for certain operating conditions. When the driver commands undesirable gear ratios during these operating conditions, vehicle components could potentially be damaged, which could potentially increase warranty costs. Accordingly, while such manual transmissions work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.